Microelectromechanical systems (also referred to herein as “MEMS systems”) can be used in image projection systems. A laser of an image projection system can project light onto a reflective surface of a MEMS system. By rotating the reflective surface along one or more axes, the reflective surface can reflect the light over an angular range to project an image. However, when laser light reflects off a rough surface, the laser light rays interfere with one another at random. The constructive and destructive interference causes the reflected light to vary in intensity, a phenomenon commonly known as speckle contrast. This contrast degrades the quality of the projected image.